


Auf Wiedersehen Freunden

by Blitziaeleece



Series: Auf Wiedersehen [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, suicide letter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las de ce monde, j'ai décidé de le quitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Wiedersehen Freunden

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, cette histoire n'a rien de joyeux, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les triggers, ne lisez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne vais pas non plus vous forcer à fermer l'onglet, mais juste, je vous préviens, quoi u_u
> 
> C'est une histoire en deux parties, j'espère que vous aimerez~
> 
> Vous êtes tombés sur la seconde partie
> 
> Si vous voulez me parler de la fic, je suis sur tumblr et vous pourrez me trouver à cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com mon ask box est ouverte 24/7 et ouvertes aux questions anon =)

Je prends une seconde feuille, tremblant, et écris:

« Mes poussins,

Tout d'abord, sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'arrive, je vous aime. Fort. Très. Vous avez été une vraie bouffée d'air frais dans ma vie. Grandissez mais ne changez pas. Jamais. Vous êtes géniaux.

J'ai mis du temps avant de vous faire confiance (plus d'un an, quand même, voire pas loin de deux ans) mais je ne regrette pas ma décision pour l'instant, bien la seule chose que je regrette pas.

Merci pour l'an dernier et cette année qui ont été difficiles pour moi.

Merci d'avoir eu la patience de m'écouter dans mes moments de faiblesse.

Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Merci pour tout.

Merci.

Merci beaucoup.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bons amis alors je savais pas trop comment agir avec vous, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

J'espère avoir été un aussi bon ami pour vous que vous l'avez été pour moi.

J'espère avoir pu être présent pour vous comme vous l'avez été pour moi.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop chiant.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas.

J'espère que vous serez forts.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'espoir, j'espère beaucoup. Quelle ironie.

Vous m'avez donné une seconde vie. J'ai respiré grâce à vous. Vos messages m'ont été droit au cœur.

Vous avez su dessiner un petit sourire sur mon visage.

Vous avez su faire battre mon cœur. Mais il ralentit et j'entends la fin approcher pas à pas. Quand vous recevrez cette lettre, si vous la recevez, je ne serai probablement plus.

Mais sachez que je vous aime.

Je vous aime fort.

Ne l'oubliez pas.

Soyez forts.

Bises.

Gil

C'est la fin, y'a pas de poussin. »

Je pose mon stylo, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Je tremble. J'ai peur pour eux. Antonio et Francis. Je sais que je ne suis pas indispensable à leur vie. Mais ils ont l'air de m'apprécier, surtout Francis. Ca me fait mal de les quitter, mais je suis tellement fatigué. Les larmes coulent. Salées et métalliques. Couché, je fais mes adieux. Antonio, j'ai toujours admiré ton optimisme, tu sais. Francis, j'ai toujours admiré ta force. J'aurais aimé avoir les mêmes. Je place mes lettres sur mon torse et ferme les yeux. Adieu, monde pourri.

**Author's Note:**

> Fini!
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que ça vous aura plu


End file.
